


Under the stars you begin.

by autumnsonata



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Blood, Complicated Relationships, F/F, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnsonata/pseuds/autumnsonata
Summary: They were sitting on the edge of the bed, Annalise’s injured hand was covered by Bonnie’s. She was holding it like a broken bird, thight enough to not  let it out, loose enough to let it live. It has been half an hour.





	Under the stars you begin.

It has been weeks Bonnie was told she has her own legs to walk. Annalise has taught her that she would find a way to walk evantually and if she wanted, Annalise would be there too. She could walk with her or she could wait for Bonnie in the end of the road. Bonnie believed that. She saw what was possible when Annalise smiled. There was always a way out with that woman who looks like night.

 

After a session with Sam which they'd talked mostly about Annalise, Bonnie had a little broken smile on her face, looked like about to cry, tried to understand her feelings. It was confusing beacuse if those feelings were all about being saved why she wasn’t feeling that way? She knew that there was a place in her will always be filled with pain but it was not that. She was not familiar with that place. It was new. It was a place whose its own flowers and own animals, own rules and own games. It was still hurting Bonnie but also full of joys. The place was not just her heart but it’s her mind and her body and the air… After the session she found herself captivated in that place. Even it made her forget about the other place with all pain sometimes. Now all she could think about was Annalise. To be able to see her all the time made it possible for Bonnie to feel stronger, tougher, even more beautiful. She felt so close to Annalise but not so close at the same time. 

One day Bonnie got the house and found Annalise while she was sleeping on the sofa. She felt so exorable than ever before, jogged her memory that picture of glowing dawn light on the woman who looked like night while the stars were still there. She felt like she can’t help to caress Annalise’s face and hair... Annalise woke up but Bonnie didn’t stop. Annalise looked at Bonnie’s face and then right into her eyes with a little moaning, her reeling eyes lingered there for a lifetime for Bonnie, then held her hands. Bonnie kept staring at Annalise from head to toe, saw her lifted skirt above her bare legs and under her very own hand she saw Annalise’s hair that poured all over her collorbones. She felt so alive but could barely breathe. She wanted to touch her till cover her like a shell. But something held her back. Then Annalise took her to the sofa right next to herself and straightened up. Something fired in that room right that second. In that room and inside of them. They took their moment. Took their moment to stop the world. With a fire and holding hands… 

It has been years after that, months after Annalise lost her baby… It has been sharp rocks by the sea, desolate and wild in the cold. 

The house was empty, it was void. Annalise’s presence had turned into a solitude. Bonnie was in the house after a session with Sam. She was thankful for all the therapies now, they were the only way to be able to see Annalise. After the session Bonnie was still there to tidy up, now that Sam wouldn’t be there till the next day she could stay so as not to leave Annalise alone. While she was standing up to the kitchen sink, she heard a sound from upstairs like a breking glass. Bonnie just ran up to the bedroom and found Annalise on the floor with a broken glass indeed. Her finger was bleeding, after a glance Bonnie kneeled in a hurry, tried to stop her bleeding, wiped the dripped blood on the woman's legs and her eyes met with hers. She slightly smiled…

They were sitting on the edge of the bed, Annalise’s injured hand was covered by Bonnie’s. She was holding it like a broken bird, thight enough not to let it out, loose enough to let it live. It has been half an hour.

“Let’s feed you. Drink some milk...” said Bonnie, carefully, she seemed like she was trying to carry the words properly hand them over to Annalise without breaking them.  
“I am not hungry.” Annalise whimpered.  
“I know…” said Bonnie and lowered her voice, “But I have to take care of you...” swallowed hardly. “You know, every beautiful thing in this world… exist only because of you. It’s their job to make you wanna live and I am going to remind you them one by one…”  
“I am not that person, Bonnie.” Annalise murmured with one single tear in her eyes. “You need to start living”, raised her head to look Bonnie’s eyes.  
Bonnie took Annalise’s hand and lifted till reach it with her mouth, licked off her blood until devoured her whole finger with a gaze on Annalise’s lips. The desire was visible permeating through her.  
“You are more than your scars.” Bonnie said with Annalise’s hand in her right cheek. Then kissed that hand which was always so soft, always delicate, always carried anger, always sharpened its claws, which was always desired.  
“Then you will realize that I am made of them.” said Annalise, with shrugging.  
Bonnie grasped her shoulder almost harshly and said “You…" she paused, "you made me forget about my scars.” bent down her head to behalf her own hand on Annalise’s shoulder, released her breath against Annalise’s neck. All of a sudden her neck enveloped the room, left Bonnie reeled and allured.

It has been months Annalise haven’t found anything. It has been days she couldn’t even cry. But in that second she was feeling like she could even see the sorrow which was alive, she could fight with it in that room which was shaped. She could see the right through Bonnie, like she was liquid. The air in the room was intoxicative and Annalise was helpless. She was in daze of the battle which life was winning. She was in awe of the desire of absorbing a liquid woman whom she should have been abstained from. But she was helpless. She was weary of carrying an invisible burden within. It has been dark in the hollow, nothing to worth to seen. But the air in the room was alleviating her pain and Annalise was helpless. The gloom was wiping away and she was in daze of the battle which life was winning. 

Bonnie was crying on the floor, her forehead was against Annalise’s knees, her tears was dripping on her legs to make them even more shine. She could be liquid, she could be invisible, everything was possible in that wooden ground while the night was falling all over around. She could even touch the hope. She rubbed her hands against the shinning legs, then put them onto the woman's belly. This feeling could easily kill Bonnie.  
She groaned and took Annalise’s hand and said:  
“Let’s feed you… Drink some milk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Probably I have so many grammatical errors, please forgive me.
> 
> *title is from a goldfrapp song.


End file.
